


"Pop into Town"

by Restless_Writer



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Bakeaway, F/M, Late Night ideas, Smut, What im writing I cant tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless_Writer/pseuds/Restless_Writer
Summary: Just what could have happened if Nick had decided to "Pop into Town" instead of stand outside in the rain after he had left Daisy and Gatsby in the tea scene?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my smut story for Nick/Jordan Ive never seen anything like this on them so I decided to be the first, in this idea that I got when I saw the movie once and thought he couldn't have been in the rain that long. I know if I reread this later I'll probably edit it again but for now here it is. Comments appreciated always. I own nothing.

_"I just need to pop into town."_

_"Town?"_

_"Yes- I'll, I'll be right back."_

 

Nick stood outside of his home, hiding behind a tree that overlooked Gatsbys beach. Standing in this rain even, or truly anything sounded more appeasing then being in his home at the moment. Though anything sounded better then sitting between two old lovers, visiting a certain person who had been drifting through his thoughts now and again these past few days crossed his mind.

 

Quickly He went to his car and started it up, backing out of his drive. He had said he was going to pop into town, and for what more then just 30 minutes? Though He wasn't one to show up so unexpected, what was he to do? Their visits were always so sporadic anyhow, with her going here and their throughout the city he wondered if she'd even be home.

Rushing through traffic, into the bustling New York City streets he arrived at the Plaza- her apartment building in Manhattan. He pulled up to the side of the street and parked, walking up the concrete steps into her complex where he saw an elevator and an elevator boy that toulk him up to the very last floor.The elevator stopped and opened for him, the grey colored door with a golden number 422 on it coming into view.

A new found eagerness about him he approached and softly knocked on that same door awaiting to see if she was on the other side.

Jordan heard soft knocks on her door, not even bothering to ask who they could be she opened it, rather surprised to see who it was.

 

"Nick? I wasn't expecting to be seeing you today, had we arranged something?" 

 

He looked at her standing in the doorway as she held the door open, she wore a sleeveless white satin shirt that tied around the neck, along with a pair of white trousers and black heels, a pearl necklace dangling around her neck.

 

He smiled "Oh yes. I must apologize, I would have called ahead-"

 

"Oh" She shrugged in a worry-less fashion, her voice though not quite like Daisy's still carrying an airy, melodious tone with it. "It's no bother, really, I had nothing planned... Would you like to come in?" 

 

She moved to the side and gestured for him to step in, closing the door behind him. Slowly stepping in he saw Her loft that was a spacious flint and bluish grey schemed home. On the right half, two couches were placed across from each other with a long black coffee table set between them, a few other miscellaneous chairs and tables placed around the same area. A large silver and crystal chandelier hung from above. He made his way over to the long grey couch hat faced the wall and sat, glancing over to her back door that was a large peace of glass leading to her balcony that overlooked the rest of Manhatton. A rainy mist covered the top of the usually glittering buildings in the city.

 

Jordan made her way to the kitchen that was On the left half, yards and yards away from what would be considered her sitting room separated from the rest of the space by half of a wall. She returned with a fine bottle of sherry and 2 wine glasses. 

 

"Wine?" She offered. Taking his eyes away from the darkened city he nodded, watching as she poured the liquid into the glasses and thanked her as she handed one to him. Taking a seat next to him on the couch She extended herself out fully, resting her feet on a small grey foot rest that was placed in front of her. 

 

"Well you seem rather tense. What's the matter Nick? Aren't you supposed to be helping Gatsby with  _his_ tea party at  _your_ house today anyhow?" 

 

He chuckled, taking another sip of his drink. "That's part of the reason I came here to see you. It was rather uncomfortable and-" 

 

"And you decided seeing me would be your second best option? I'm touched." She raised her eyebrows at him with interest. He opened his mouth to defend himself when she laughed. 

 

"My my you are tense. Relax Nick, I was only joking. Now, tell me why everything was so terrible. Did she jump right into his arms and get busy right their on your couch? Had they asked you to leave?" 

 

He nearly choked on his drink at the thought of them 'getting busy' in his own home. "No. No nothing of that sort." 

 

"Well then what was it? Their must be a reason." 

 

He sighed. "Well, lets start with the idea that my home looks like something of a garden now. It all started that night, with him telling me he wanted to get the grass cut first-" 

 

"Grass? In your yard? Nick- what grass? You should have known he was up to something had he asked that." 

 

"Yes, but how could I have said no to him? He wanted everything to be so- so perfect for her. I couldn't have denied him of that." 

 

Her smile fell. "I suppose, but you must remember it's _your_ house Nick." She liked Gatsby, he seemed like a gentlemen and was quite the host, but the idea of him running Nick over, pulling him into every single one of his elaborate schemes bothered her for some reason. She hadn't known him very long but she was starting to feel an odd sense of care for him she normally hadn't with anyone else, and with that she felt an odd sense of... defensiveness for him she supposed? 

 

"Yes ofcourse- but he had been waiting 5 years to re meet the girl he had loved all that time. Ofcourse he wanted everything to be perfect for her, and just because I have no belief in fate or anything of that sort doesn't mean I should take away from his. If you had seen the way he looked at her when he first saw her- again, it would tell you why I couldn't have taken away from that." 

 

She looked over at him, a hint of affection hidden in her eyes remembering that look all to well- perhaps with a hint of jealousy. Not for Gatsby rather, no a hopeless romantic would not do for a women such like herself, but for that look she had never counted on seeing for herself in any man.

"Yes, they do have a sense of something that I'd never seen before. The love they seem to have for one another... it's a rare type of love to find now a days."

 

"That's why I don't feel so awful about this- and certainly if Tom has his own set of secrets as well... I don't feel what their doing- what were doing is so wrong." 

 

Smiling humorously, she toulk a long sip of her wine.

 

"We are quite the secret keepers, aren't we?" 

 

He chuckled. "Yes. It almost feels as if it's a part of who I am now- who I've become." 

 

Setting her glass down she looked up at him and leaned in, her hand gently touching his knee as if she were about to tell him something quite serious. "Oh Nick- Because it is. Without us, their wouldn't be any secret left to keep." 

 

"I suppose." His mouth twitched, looking up at the long piece of art, a Renoir of a man and a woman dancing that hung against her wall. "I just want them to be happy. I shouldn't, but I'm finding myself wanting this to work." 

 

"And why shouldn't you?" 

 

His eyes darted over to her, the tiniest smirk shown on his face. "You know why." Regardless of how Tom treated her, she was still married to him, both he and Jordan saw him on a regular basis.

 

Not wanting to disrupt the peacefulness of their meeting, she moved to a different topic. "So, your yard was the first thing that had gone wrong, but what else must've happened? Their must be more to the story." 

 

He laughed, ready to relay the damn near comical events that had happened that day over to her. "Where do I begin? So, Gatsby had made all these arrangements for today, florists, bakers, landscapers, you name it. Keep in mind he had told me none of this- so I wake up to a bunch of men running out and about around my house, all for her. Well, once it all got situated were waiting, and about two minutes to four he starts rushing out of my house with this crazy idea she wasn't going to show. Just before he stormed off however, she arrived. Gatsby goes back into the sitting room and I go out to greet her, the plan being so she can walk in and see him all over again. So here I am, walking Daisy into the florist shop I call my home. She goes into the living room, I here an excited laugh followed by a gasp when she muttered something obscene 'he is in love with me'. Curious I walk in, all to find out he had gotten nervous and vanished through my back door, leaving me with Daisy. I'm standing their, utterly embarrassed, about to explain this horrible mistake to her when I hear a knock at the door, it was him. I was infuriated- but seeing them meet- again, made it forgiveable. So I believe the rest of this tea is going to go swell,yet I swear I had never been apart of a more awkward invitation to tea." 

 

She laughed, hard. "Oh Nick that is horrible. Sounds... oh so much like them. I remember, always spending so much time over their as I did nothing they had ever planned had ever worked out smoothly. See her father and mother never truly approved of Gatsby, so on the days she'd invite me over that Summer she'd spend all this time getting dressed up in her finest dresses and pearls- I knew she wouldn't get so dolled up for me and that Gatsby would be sneaking over shortly after I'd arrived. Though It never bothered me any, I'd be spending most of my time using their yard for golf practice I always felt a twinge of nervousness for her when she'd sneak off beyond the shadows of the house. They were young then, but I suppose some things never change." 

 

He looked over at her watching as her eyes drifted into a time further away, the stories she told playing out in his mind as she went on. It was not often, but sometimes as she spoke he wondered if she'd ever tried writing, her words sounding as if they had come from the mouth of a poet. "Yes," He said realising he had taken to long of a time to reply. "Though now I can't blame him, and perhaps if I were more like him, had the same faith in fate as he did and loved a girl as he did I suppose I would have done the same." 

 

Her eyes flickered over to him. She never would have thought to compare the two in any sense, and though he was still very different from him, the fact their was some part of him that could possibly feel the same way as Gatsby interested her. Perhaps it were the wine or perhaps something else, but the longer she looked at him the more she admired the way he sat. His hair was still a bit of a mess from the rain, and he had finally taken off that god awful green sweater of his, leaving a glistening, more masculine form of him in his place. He was wearing that button up white shirt that rolled up halfway on the sleeves, his arm- that looked much bigger in just that shirt of his extended on the back of her couch. Though she was supposed to be listening to whatever he could have been saying at that moment all she could do was gaze at him.

 

She nodded as if begging him to continue whatever he had been going on about, yet she was truly taking note of his eyes, never before noticing how bright a blue they were . Looking at them now however they seemed to be the only thing occupying her mind, the center point of her attention- besides the rest of him. She never denied he was cute, rather attractive to her but now their was something about him that lured her to him, pulling at her desire in an odd, heated sense of the way.

 

He looked over at her, and she hid her desires behind the flash of a cool smile. She was not one to give in so easily, and unless he happened to come onto her himself she would not indulge or let him have anything over on her. 

 

Perhaps if she... re positioned herself though, moved closer to him, stretched out her body in a way that could pique his interest perhaps she would get what she wanted. 

 

He continued going on about something, whatever that 'something' may be she had no idea. With no luck grabbing his- attention she'll call it, she stood and stretched infront of him, letting a soft groan escape her lips as she accentuated her curves while doing so. He stopped talking and she knew she had his attention then, feeling his eyes gawking at her from behind. 

 

She turned to him and bent down infront of him to grab their glasses off the coffee table, and strutted back to her kitchen, her hips swaying like so in hopes his eyes followed her. She walked back into the living room, noticing he was still quiet, looking down as if he were bothered by something. Walking up behind him, knowing she had his attention gripped his shoulders gently with her hands. "Sounds like you've had a very difficult morning." She said in a lower, very alluring voice. He found it peculiar but never the less groaned, laying his head back against the couch with a slight smile on his face. Liking the sound he made as she did, She continued to massage his shoulders, starting to like pleasing him in tiny little ways. 

 

Looking a bit too relaxed for her liking she stopped and walked over to her front door, turning the lock to avoid the risk of someone walking in. She had him just in the palm of her hand, who could tell what could conspire between them in the next few minutes? 

 

She swept back over to the couch and toulk her seat right next to him on the couch, just as he started to sit up again. His hand rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

"Well, that was very... kind of you. Thank you." 

 

His voice sounded as if a taxi had just given him free fare. Jordan was certainly not a taxi, nor was she a free ride and she would not leave it as so. Never the less she smiled politely, that alluring tone never leaving her voice. "Well ofcourse. You just seemed as though you needed too... take your mind off of it." She gave him the smallest wink imaginable that she'd doubted he'd noticed, yet he did. 

 

She watched as he stretched his arm behind her, placing his palm just on the small of her back. His skin was warm she could tell, yet just that one touch sent a chill down her spine, a touch she had been longing for again since that night. 

 

He laughed, pushing his hair back with his other hand. "I don't believe I can. At some point I have to go back to the-" 

 

Suddenly her lips crashed against his. Though she enjoyed their conversation She couldn't take it anymore. Alone, being seen by the eyes of noone she wanted just the two of them, left in this apartment of hers doing nothing to entertain themselves but this. 

 

After his initial shock his lips soon followed, their tongues dancing with eachother, tasting eachothers mouths as their lips crashed into eachothers with abrupt spurts of passion. She began pulling his hand toward the hem of her shirt, urging him to rip it off of her. His hand started to obey, then stopped. 

 

"Jordan-" He tried to stop himself from kissing her, using ever part of his moral strength to back away. "Jordan- I must- I must-"

 

With enough strength he stopped and stood, backing away from her altogether. "I'm sorry but I must go- I must be getting back to Gatsby." The idea of taking her, now made him a bit nervous and he would hate to ruin anything they had, whatever it was that they had. 

 

She stood as well, frowning, furiously wondering why he had stopped. She stared at him, utterly disappointed and undoubtedly angry- but before deciding to yell at him shrugged, stomping towards the door remembering that if he didn't want her their was certainly no reason for her to show just how bad she wanted him.

"Well- that's just fine then." She said crossly. She wanted to tell him that he might as well get out now then... but couldn't resist tantalizing him. She bit her lip as she walked past and bent down over far more then neccessary to unlock the lock. She swung the door open and held it for him, giving him the decision of leaving her for good or giving her what she thought she deserved. 

 

He walked up to the door, his eyes looking longingly at her, wanting to apologize- she turned away. "Very well. I don't believe Gatsby is thinking about you in any way at the moment- but if you feel you must go then you must."

 

She was prepared to slam the door in is face, but looking down her eye caught on something... and decided on a much worse reprisal. Starting him up like an engine she stopped, winked at him then strutted away back into her apartment.

She expected him to storm off, yet when she heard the slam of her door a pair of footsteps heading towards her followed. She turned around to see Nick stomping over to her.

 

She gasped as he grabbed her by the waist and hissed "What Gatsby?"

A devilish grin appeared on her face as her hand ran up his shirt slowly pulling it off of him. Her breathe hitched as his teeth gently nipped at her neck, placing his lips on the bare of her skin, breathing in the scent of her floral perfume as it enveloped him.

Her hand stopped and she looked up at him with a daring grin. Her hand gripped his collar and without any sort of fight dragged him to a door by the sitting room, forcing him into her unlit maroon colored bedroom that had dark oak furniture and a french window close to the other side of her bed. The only source of light was the wintry sky light that shined through the sheer maroon colored curtain and through the uncovered sides of the window.

Throwing him down on her over-sized bed, an alluring, captivated smile spread across his face. She stood over the bed facing away from him, his eyes watching with enjoyment as she in one, quick move let her clothes slip off of her, swaying her hips, bending up and down as if she were his own private show girl. Her creamy white skin glowed in the silhouette of the grey skylight, His eyes looked at the black lace bra she was wearing and trailed down the rest of her, to the curve in her back to the black silk and french lace suspender belt she was wearing, complete with french lace knickers, and a pair of sheer black garter stockings.

An excitement, a desire to explore this new person he had already met burned within him. He sat up and started to reach towards her, wanting to wrap his arms around her and throw her on the bed with him, for his hands to caress these parts of her body he was now seeing. Just reaching the end of the bed, ready to pull her towards him she turned around and with pleasure shoved him back against the mattress.

 

Her eyes flickered with desire as she shook her head slowly, a seductive smile on her lips as her hand gently brushed against his leg. "So soldier... think you can win me over?"

His rather masculine arms propping him up he laid he laid in her bed, bare, already stripped of his clothing. His strength showed in the rest of his physique, his strong form, much stronger then Jordan would have imagined glistened in the dim light of the room. "Soldier?" He smirked. "I'm not so sure I'd ever been called that by a woman, & I'm not so sure a delicate- pretty little thing like you could even handle me." He winked arrogantly at her, challenging her with his eyes. Just as he moved his legs to wrap them around her and pull her into the bed she got on top of him, her fingernails digging into his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry- Had I caught you off gaurd?" She smiled, bending down to whisper in his ear. "I suppose I'm not such a delicate, pretty little thing as you thought."

She forced him further onto the mattress, the silk of her underwear grinding softly against his hardened length, teasing every sense of his being. Knowing exactly what she was doing, he stretched the palm of his hand, slapping it hard against her rear.

A yelp of pleasure escaped her soft, rose petal like lips. His hand slid under the french lace, caressing her creamy smooth skin all the way down, all the while slipping the little black negligee off of her till it crumpled onto the floor.

He now saw her, felt Her beautiful body bare on top of his. He wanted all of her, to her slightly pink colored lips, to the tiny curves of her waist, to her long soft legs that spread apart over him. She bent down, kissing him from his mouth, to his jawline, to his chest and downward. Her hands followed, her fingertips gently brushing down the sides of his torso till her mouth met the tip of him. Her fingernails dug into his hips, her mouth making an 'o' form and He moaned as she moved up and down his shaft all the way to the base, both fast and slow.

 

His hand raised up to her short back hair and grabbed it, pulling on it as she went back up with her tongue and circled it around the tip. Fitting it back into her mouth, hating for her to have to do all the work he pumped himself into her, she didn't care, she liked a challenge. A greater, overwhelming feeling of pleasure overcame him, and just when he thought he couldn't take anymore- she stopped, looking up at him with a teasing, torturous look on her face. She winked, "Not just yet darling."

He panted as she moved up towards his face.

"You are just..." Not finishing his sentence, his hands gripped onto her waist tightly and rolled her over. Before she could react he got on top of her, his tongue tasting the sweetness of her skin as it rolled down her body, from her neck down to her navel. He bestowed a gentle kiss on both of her hips, exploring, caressing this same person he'd once called hard with more care then he'd ever shown her. Wrapping her legs over his shoulders She giggled softly as his lips brushed against the inside of her thighs. A moment after, With pleasure his tongue went in between, dipping its self in it and around it in ways that made her legs twitch and her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Laying beneath him her hands gripped the mattress, hey eyes tightly shut the only thought able to come into her head was one that told her a man hadn't taken care of her body like this in quite some time. Most flinged her around, making it quick and short not bothering to even smile after they were taken care of, but this one, Nick Carraway of all men was one of few who toulk their time and gave her something to scream abo- oh dear god.

Her legs clenched, fidgeting Nick gripped them tightly, restraining her as His tongue flicked, sucked, and licked at it. She let out a soft whimper, gripping the sheets tighter, ready to pour out from under him.

Unsurprisingly, with a matching devilish grin He lifted his head up, pushed her legs off and towered over her again on all fours.

 Gripping her wrists, binding them together he pulled them over her head. A deep, sultry laugh escaped her, the idea of Nick dominating her a hysterical, yet now very realistic scenario coming to life that made him all the more desirable. Holding her wrists together with one hand his other brushed against her mouth, whispering for her to shush. 

Nodding, hee winked, taking her by surprise as he stretched out her legs and thrust into her.

She gasped, arching her back, inviting him deeper & deeper into her till he could go no further. Looking up at him, Her eyes turned to a bright, sparkly grey, more of a silver now.

Letting go of his hold on her wrists, she scratched as his chest,her fingernail digging down the sides of his torso. He growled, her hands gripped onto his masculine arms as he dove into her.

He began thrusting gently with slow comfort, enjoying the sound of her whimpering- something he didn't think she was capable of doing. She looked at him desperate for more, but it wasn't enough.

"Beg for it" He whispered. He wanted to tear her body apart, but wouldn't do it till he heard her scream his name. 

Oh no, no that was simply not what Jordan Baker would do. Refusing to give her anything more till she did so however, she clenched her teeth to resist.

"Tell me how much you wish for it." He quietly demanded, his voice sending chills down her spine. The thrilling, hot sensation too much to bear, Wanting it so desperately, knowing he wasn't going to let her win she gave in.

 "Nicky.... Nicky-" She moaned. With that he gripped his hands onto her hips pumping harder and faster with every thrust. The bed under shook, rocking and squeaking as if it were to break but not Nick nor Jordan could hear under the sounds of his groans or her screams of pleasure- moans that he was sure were heard by the whole damn complex but He didn't care. Her sweet cries only making him grind harder, move swifter, make her body shake, giving her a pleasure she had never been introduced too.

She dragged her index finger down his chest, no- he was not going to win that easy. Slowly, she managed to grip his arms and roll them over. Stopping him for only a second she pushed him against the mattress and left a bite mark on his chest before pushing herself of top.

"Your mine Carraway." She growled. He smiled, knowing it was highly unusual for a woman to take such control in these matters, yet This woman did, this woman who he had just started taking a mere interest in now becoming the center of his sexual fixation and possibly much more, not love quite yet, but something very different, much deeper then just an interest.

"Yes Maam" He groaned. She slipped herself on top of him, grinding on it, arching her back as she swiveled up and down, her technique, the way her hips twirled from side to side, around and around made it all the harder for him to maintain control. She, her wildness that only grew in the shadows of her bedroom taking him by surprise. </p>

His hands gripped onto her hips and from underneath her,as she hit it from the center did he thrust himself in deeper, refusing to let her take all control, their bodies colliding into one as their hips brushed against each other.

Beyond them, trumpets playing on the sidewalk of the street could be heard softly through her bedroom window but both were deaf to it, barely able to form a coherent thought as they toulk eachother to a place of euphoria.

She rode his long, hardened length to the sound of his groans, However way she presumed he would want it she complied too. Her hands ran all over her body and his, licking her lips and swinging her lower half in ever which way that made him pant harder and groan louder..

Feeling her hold on him tighten he knew she was almost their and shoved himself in as deep as he could. Her body shaking over his he pounded himself into her one last time, the pleasure igniting in him and exploding like fireworks. She screamed his name as her body filled with absolute pleasure and cascaded out in waves in those few blissful incomparable seconds.

 

Panting, numb to all besides the lingering feeling of his body against hers she collapsed onto him, her head against his chest. His breathing much heavier then before He fell back against the mattress in a state that matched her own.

In her bed their bodies laid motionless against each other in a damp, breathless, dizzied entanglement. She draped her leg over his, her head still laying against his chest. She lazily ran her hand down his body and breathed in the scent of him.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him as they sat in silence, unknowing of what to do.

"Well, that was certainly... unexpected." She said.

Glancing down at her he chuckled, he wouldn't dare say it, but in that moment as she laid against him, curled up over him she'd never looked so gentle, so vulnerable- it was a nice change from her usual tendencies. " Yes... I suppose a 'delicate, pretty little thing' like you can handle me."

Smirking, she playfully swatted his chest. "Nick, you don't truly consider me a 'delicate, pretty little thing' do you?" He might have won her over, but she'd be damned if he looked at her different in that sort of way.

The worry that carried in her voice caused him to laugh. "Pretty_ yes. Beautiful, even but delicate- Jordan to consider you delicate would be a mistake made by fools."

Even with her worry, she still curled up against him tighter, only arguing that more, but he would never tell her that. He didn't mind having her on top of him in either way, but laying against him so peacefully he would hate to ruin that. 

She raised her head up and looked at him curiously. "So, your not a fool then I suppose?"

He gripped her side a bit,a half smirk appearing on his face as he looked down at her. "Tell me, would you have let a fool take you the way I had?"

She laughed "No.. no I suppose not." No one able to quip with her quite the way Nick had. Most men were afraid to, not used to a women that spoke first and never feared a soul, but this man only challenged her more. How could she be letting this happen? Let this careful, more clever man waltz into her life, yet she felt it to late to care. He had certainly sparked an interest in her and with that she had no want to let him go for now- she liked him. She wouldn't declare any sense of love for him yet, she would wait to see what the future holds for them before doing anything so careless but she wouldn't mind waiting with him, Mr.Carraway, Nick- her Nick, by her side. Besides, laying in silence, listening to the beat of his heart against her ear as they stayed tangled up in eachother was a fine contentment for her for now. For a few minuted they listened as the last bit of rain tapped against her roof, a comforting, intimate silencer passing over them as the clouds slowly dissipated.

 

The sun starting to shine through curtains he moved slightly to check the time one his watch, It reading a little after 5. Dissappointedly he turned to her. "Well, I'm sorry to be cutting this so short, but I must be getting back to them."

Hiding her own dissappointment behind a cool smile, she sat up and watched as he slipped out of the bed. She laid back down and turned to her side as he redressed, her arm propping her up, her head resting against her hand as her eyes became well interested in watching him do so.

"Well I suppose you must. Give Daisy my love."

Finishing the last button on his shirt he turned to smile at her but was stricken the moment he did so. The sun shined over her body, giving her skin an everlasting glow, and a smile that he swore he had never seen her wear stretching across her face. He would be a utter fool to call her an angel, but he must say he had never enjoyed looking at her more. Waking himself of his trance he slowly walked over her and in an even more sudden movement, decided to kiss the top of her head. "For you, after that, anything."

She shook her head and slipped out of bed herself, putting a short silk black wrap over her to walk him out. "Dont go all mushy on me now, Carraway." She remarked as they walked out of her bedroom.

He smiled, glancing back at her as they walked. "Wouldn't dream of it."

They headed up to the front door as he let her unlock it, his eyes trying to refrain from watching as she bent down to do so. As the door opened, he stood in the middle of it for a moment and turned to her.

"I suppose I shall see you later then?" She asked, not necessarily wanting him to leave, but not wanting these new overbearing feelings to linger between them more then they already had that day.

"Certainly." He nodded,saying their last goodbyes as he started to walk away.

Looking back into her loft, just before he stepped into the elevator something in the corner of her room caught her eye. Walking over to it quickly she grabbed it, realising it was his green sweater he had been wearing when he first came. She called his name out before giving him the chance to leave.

Startled by her quick call for him he looked back and rushed to her door, just as his sweater was being gently thrown at him.

"Take that god awful thing with you so I don't think to burn it." She joked. He caught it with his hands and smiled, remembering how much she hated those sweaters on him.

Slowly he walked in, approaching her with a matching smirk on his face. "I'll have you know- this sweater isn't awful it's actually very-"

She nodded her head in response and turned him around, gently forcing him to her door. "I'm sure it is..."

Standing in her hallway, he turned to her one last time as She leaned against her doorframe. "It was good seeing you today, Jordan."

A genuine smile came across her face as she agreed "That it was Nick."

Their eyes meeting, standing in the doorway a moment longer he leaned in and gently grasped her jaw, pulling her in for one more quick, soft yet passionate kiss before walking away.

Hearing the elevator ding she shut her door, a rarely seen school girl smile sweeping across her face as she walked back into her apartment thinking about a certain man who's scent still lingered on her skin.

 

  
Arriving home he went through the back and stood by that same tree taking one last look at Gatsbys beach, it now occurring to him that  _"For the second time that Summer, he was guarding other peoples secrets, yet again he was within and without."_ Atleast though, he had secrets of his own to guard now as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... their it is, kind of short and not too smutty becouse I feel that's how they would do it. I like the possible chemistry the two have, the way they go about eachother and I can't help but write about it or Bakeaway in any Gatsby story I write. I wanted the way they do things to match how they are in the movie only, so Jordan lives alone b/c she never mentions anything about her aunt, and the way they are is based off of how they were in the movie too. Comments appreciated always.


End file.
